Both of Me
by SonofLeoandReynaValdez
Summary: Jaune has a secret, he's had one since he was a child. Altough he has managed to control it, the recent Fall of Beacon it threatened to reveal itself, or HIMSELF. Can a certain girl who's also broken fix him in time, or can she not handle both of him? (Hopefully this version works). R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Both of Me**

 **By SonofLeoandReynaValdez**

 **So I know that I promised to write more often but I've been buried under a lot of things, from moving to a different state, to starting as a full time student. But I promise from here on out I will get better at uploading my chapters of stories. So here is a brand new story for you all, to start a clean slate. For those who are wondering about my other stories. I have hit a major writers block on them, except RWBY Gears of Remnant I decided to push the release date to November 7, 2018. ( Guess why?) Anyways, here is _Both of Me_. I got this idea from the Ryse Son of Rome video game, so I'll get the next chapter out soon. I've already started writing it. Thank you! **

"Daddy?" a young voice called out.

"Yeah? What is it, son?" asked a tall blonde man as he walked into the room. Upon entering the room the man saw his six year old son standing over his eldest sister with a look of concern on his face. The girl would whimper and flinch at any noise that was heard, she would mutter the word "demon" at times.

"I think Sky's having a bad dream, daddy" the boy said, never taking his eyes off his sister. The father walked to his daughter and sat next to her. He then began to pat her back gently and whispered sweet nothings to her. With the presence of her father, Sky began to settle down, and whispered to the room.

"Don't let the demon take me.", she then went back to her peaceful sleep. His father gave a sad smile before he kissed his daughter's forehead. The small boy looked at his father with a puzzled look before carefully crawling under his sister's bed.

"What are you doing, son?"

"I'm looking for any monsters that could be under Sky's bed."

The father gave a light chuckle before pulling his son out from under the bed and carrying him to his own bed. The man set him down on his Revengers themed bed, and began to tuck him in.

"Daddy, what's a demon?" the child asked his father with a curious tone. His father thought a moment, trying to find a way to explain the term without scaring the poor lad.

"I guess you could say that it's a type of monster that does bad things to good people."

"So, they ain't like the ones from my book?"

"No son they aren't. Your monsters are good ones, they share, listen to their parents, and say nice things to people."

"And demons don't"

"No, they like to cheat on tests, steal from people, and lie to get what they want."

"So what do they want with Sky?" the boy asked as he pointed to her. Sky now looked as if nothing was bothering her, her breathing was back to normal, she was no longer tossing and turning, but looked at peace. The father looked at his son and just gave a small shrug. The father then kissed his son on his head and told him not to worry. The boy looked unhappy with the lack of an answer he had received but bid his father good night. As the father closed the door he looked back into the room and looked at his son with a sad look before closing the door.

After waiting awhile, the little boy kicked the covers off him and picked up his teddy bear. He walked to his sister's bed and tucked his bear into her arms.

"Stanley will protect you Sky, he's always protected me from the bad monsters. Now he'll protect you from the demon that's trying to get you." the boy stated happily. He then looked under his sister's bed one more time, before kissing her head. He then ran to his little toy box and quietly pulled out his plastic sword and shield. Before jumping into his sister's bed, he looked angrily at the room and said, "Alright you demon, leave Sky alone or you'll have to deal with me. I'm not afraid of you, and Stanley isn't either."

He climbed into the bed with his sister, the sword and shield laying next to the bed. He snuggled close to his sister and looked around the room one more time, before whispering, "I'll protect you Sky. I won't let him get you, Arc's promise."

The child then let sleep take over him, unaware that just outside the door his father sat crying. He cried for his only son, saddened that he didn't know just what it was that he was trying to protect Sky Arc from. He didn't know what it was to have the demon inside of him.

 _He will know now though,_ a voice said inside the man's head.

"Please, he's just a child. He hasn't even started training yet. Please stay with me for a few more years, I can teach him how to control…"

 _How to control me?! NO! You have stopped me from taking your eldest for over 8 years now. Your body is too old and degraded now, I have allowed you to keep me longer than I should have. Now I see your son, he's determined, protective, loyal, and more importantly has the potential to be even more than you could ever be. Good bye, Joseph._ At that Joseph Arc felt the vines of the "demons" grip release his mind, and its whispering stopped. Joseph collapsed on the floor crying silently.

"I'm so sorry Jaune."

 **There's the first chapter, I am going to implement one of my OCs in it because I want to write a whole story about him one day and want to know what you guys think of him.** **Now Would You Kindly Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone I'm back. Here is your next chapter.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 _"Tell me Miss Nikos, have you ever heard of the legend of the Black Centurion?" the Headmaster of Beacon asked._

 _"No Professor I can't say that I have", the young female answered. She sat in the chair in front of his desk, trying to process all that had been placed on her shoulders. The professor gave a slight chuckle and drank from his coffee cup, the liquid now cold and flavorless._

 _"Few have, but for those who have write it off as just another… fairy tale." Ozpin now looked years older to her than when he had given her this new responsibility. An awkward silence fell between them, the gears under their feet providing the only source of sound._

 _TICK!_

 _TICK!_

 _TICK!_

 _TICK!_

 _"May I… hear it?" the young huntress asked, not able to bear the silence no longer. The professor set down his mug, not able to bear the liquid any longer, and stood up._

 _"Do you remember what civilization first settled where the Vacuo kingdom is today?" Ozpin inquired._

 _"That would have been Rome, sir." Pyrrha stated, now slightly less awkward._

 _"Correct. In the days of Rome, the Roman Empire had the strongest military in all of Remnant. Their Empire spread from Vacuo to the furthest islands of Vale, and in their lust for global domination they invaded Mistral." the professor then picked up his mug of coffee and walked to the giant window of his office. He began looking over all of Beacon from the forests to the Vytal Colosseum floating above the school, from the civilians walking among the school grounds to the students mingling with one another. He took another sip of his coffee, before starting again._

 _"In their pride of military strength, they sent only a few hundred men and 5 generals to command the troops. They stormed the beaches of Mistral without any casualties, they pressed on to village after village slaying all who opposed them without any mercy. They would send the ones they spared as messengers to neighboring villages that they were next, by cutting out their tongues and sending them with only the head of the village leaders." the professor looked from the window to the young girl in front of his desk. She had a face of pure disgust on her face but most of all sadness, he thought it better to finish his story. He turned back to the window and took a longer sip of his coffee._

 _"Then one day in amongst the generals they spoke to each other that they wanted glory, and to tell their own stories of war, instead of just watching it unfold. So, they decided to lead their men against the next village warriors. However, what they did not know was that several villages had banded together, both Faunus and Human, to destroy the armies of Rome. The following week the generals lead their men to a valley where a few hundred villagers stood to defend their homes. The generals boisterously charged the villagers expecting an easy win but as they fought, a general by the name of Damocles noticed that warriors were approaching their flank. Though because of the noises of battle he could not be heard, and the village tribes began to slay each soldier. Damocles tried to rally his men together to better defend themselves and they began to push back the tribes. Then when he saw that they could win the fight he looked to his other generals he saw that they had begun to flee. With no additional support, Damocles met a swift end by the hands of the tribes." The professor continued to look at the people with saddened eyes._

 _"A goddess by the name of Nemesis, was enraged by what had happened to the Roman general. She walked onto the field where the general was left and resurrected him as a vengeful spirit. Damocles walked off the field with only revenge in his heart, fueled by the goddess' wrath, he then sought out the ones that had betrayed him and killed them."_

 _Pyrrha sat in her chair horrified at the story, wondering why she felt sorry for Damocles when he had slain all those people for the name of Rome. Sensing that the story was over, when the headmaster didn't continue._

 _Clearing her throat, she asked, "What does that story have to do with me?"_

 _The professor gave a sad smile before finishing the last of his coffee._

 _"Absolutely nothing Miss Nikos." the professor said as he looked at Jaune Arc, her team leader._

 _"Your leader however… that remains to be seen." He whispered to himself._

 _"Excuse me, professor."_

 _"I said you may leave Miss Nikos, and please do keep the matter concerning the Fall Maiden under wraps."_

 **Hello! So here is the next chapter in this series. Next chapter will begin after the Fall of Beacon. I've already started on it. Please let me know how you feel about this story.**

 **PS I know that I may have gotten things wrong concerning the Roman Empire. Please don't bring it up, I'm trying to learn more about it. Thank you.**


End file.
